Avante Mk.II
} |-| Black SP= } |-| V Special= } |-| Pink SP= } }} The '''Avante Mark-II' is a Mini 4WD PRO car released by Tamiya on June 24, 2006. It is the first Avante to be released in the Mini 4WD PRO series. It was featured in web manga ''Kichijouji Phoenix'' and manga Mini 4WD Racer Kakeru as Kakeru Ohtori's machine. It was superseded by Avante X. General info The Avante Mk.II featuring the sharper body design based on the original Avante. Since the MS Chassis has the mid-motor layout, the bodyshell has been re-designed for the chassis. The only way to recognizes it as an Avante is the body color of the base model. Only the original Avante Mk.II is equipped with N-01 and T-01 units, while the rest were equipped with N-02 and T-01 units (with the Pink Special being equipped with the lightweight center parts). Avante Mk.II The original Avante Mk.II's bodyshell is mainly in deep metallic blue, with red and white trims on it. It retains the Avante-style decals on the side. It comes with the gold large-diameter 3-spoke MS-type I wheels with the black Avante-type slick tires. The nose, center and tail parts were molded in black, while the A parts were molded in gray. It comes with the standard, light gray 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers. Black Special The Black Special has the different color scheme with black color as the base color. It was equipped with the red, large-diameter 5-spoke lightweight narrow wheels paired with the black arched tires. The polycarbonate-mixed ABS chassis nose, center, tail and A parts were molded in silver. V Special The V Special has the violet metal-plated body. Oddly, the kit only comes with the standard sticker the base model has. It was equipped with the small-diameter carbon-nylon-mixed dish-type low-profile wheels paired with the black low-profile tires. It has the rollers molded in black. The chassis nose, center, tail and A parts were molded in black. Pink Special The Pink Special has the lightweight polycarbonate bodyshell with plastic attachments. Its body decals is mainly in pink, with blue letter, white and black trims. It was equipped with the pink, large-diameter low-profile wheels paired with the white colored hard compound low-profile tires. Like the V Special, it has the rollers molded in black. The chassis nose, center, tail and A parts were molded in black. Technical info Length: 154 mm (N-01), 152 mm (N-02) Width: 88 mm Height: N/A Chassis: MS Chassis Gear Set(s): 4:1 (Most variants), 3:5.1 (V Special) Gallery Boxarts AvanteMkIIBoxart.jpg|Avante Mk.II boxart. AvanteMkIIBlackSPBoxart.jpg|Black Special boxart. AvanteMkIIVSpecialBoxart.jpg|V Special boxart. AvanteMkIIPinkSPBoxart.jpg|Pink Special boxart. Images AvanteTrio.png|The Avante Trio. Trivia * The original Avante Mk.II is the last Mini 4WD PRO car to be equipped with N-01 unit, as future cars and special versions of Avante Mk.II uses the N-02 unit. * The Avante Mk.II has the R/C buggy counterpart which was based on the Mini 4WD car. Much like the original Avante and Avante 2001 R/C buggies, the Avante Mk.II R/C buggy utilizes the four-wheel-drive DF-03 chassis. * The font used on the logo decals is the one based off the logo for Unreal, a series of first-person shooters first introduced by Epic Games in 1998.Unreal Tournament font at dafont See also * Avante Jr. * Avante 2001 Jr. * Super Avante * Avante X * Avante Mk.III * Aero Avante References External links Tamiya Japan * Avante Mk.II on Tamiya official website * Avante Mk.II (Finished Model) on Tamiya official website * Avante Mk.II Black Special on Tamiya official website * Avante Mk.II V Special on Tamiya official website * Avante Mk.II Pink Special on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Avante Mk.II on Tamiya America official website * Avante Mk.II (Finished Model) on Tamiya America official website * Avante Mk.II Black Special on Tamiya America official website * Avante Mk.II V Special on Tamiya America official website * Avante Mk.II Pink Special on America Tamiya official website Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Mini 4WD Racer Kakeru